The Greenville, South Carolina CCOP has long-term objectives that include: 1) Unifying and funding NCI-supported cancer control and cancer trials in Greenville County, South Carolina, and the surrounding area; 2) Supporting growth and expansion of oncology clinical research in the Greenville area; 3) Expanding the involvement of primary care providers and other specialists in cancer prevention and cancer control in trials; trials; 4) Transferring the latest research finding to residents of the service area; 5) increasing the availability of NCI-supported clinical trials to the substantial minority and undeserved populations in the area. First: the Greenville, South Carolina CCOP will pull together two CCOP's and the beast Cancer Prevention Trial already in place by establishing a funded data management office at the Cancer Treatment Center at Greenville Memorial Hospital, a component of the Greenville Hospital system (GHS). If these two CCOPs have been a CCOP in calendar year 1993, the therapy accruals from SWOG, NSABP, and RTOG would have been 97 patients and 98 credits; and the cancer control accruals would have been 43 patients and 43.1 credits. If the GOG were a research base, an additional 6 patients would be added to therapy accruals (Tables 8A and 8C). Second: the CCOP will serve the increased need for data management in a community where surgical, gynecological, radiation, and medical oncologist are already committed to cancer clinical research through the NCI. The number of medical oncologist have increased from five to seven, and the number of gynecologic oncologist has increased from zero to two in 1994. At the same time, the indications for participation in clinical trials and the numbers of clinical trials are increasing. In particular, increased lung cancer (SWOG 9221) and ENT (SWOG 9043) chemoprevention studies are anticipated. Third and fourth: cancer control programs through the COOP will extend beyond the oncologist and will enlist the anticipation of primary care and other physicians. For example, chemoprevention and dietary trials for colorectal (SWOG 9041), gynecologic, and aerodigestive cancers will reach out to physicians who have been only peripherally involved in cancer research in the past. The availability of these trials to the community will be a mechanism used by the COOP to promote overall cancer control awareness and education in the community. The addition of Wake Forest as a research base will allow the use of previously unavailable cancer control studies related to breast cancer and colon cancer. Fifth: Virtually all of the oncology care in Greenville County is provided at the component and affiliate site of the CCOP, allowing expanded access to NCI clinical trials for the minority and undeserved rural populations who are already seen at these sites.